The Nutcracker Halfa
by reCAPTCHA
Summary: June was a daydreamer, waiting for an adventure to come to her. Oppotunity comes when she finds a toyshop in the middle of the town, and a nutcracker inside which holds a secret. Based on The Nutcracker Prince, but twice the laughs and the fun. R
1. You know June, she's daydreaming again

The snow was pouring down on a small town as a royal carriage rode along the streets. But this carriage was a special one, instead of being pulled by a horse; it was pulled by a majestic golden bird. Behind the carriage, rode two tiny stowaways. They looked like two dark fairies the size of a mouse, called Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Wanda, could you please stop eating a sandwich with your feet? Where's your common sense?" Anti-Cosmo looked at his wife with exasperation. Wanda just stared at him dully.

"What's common sense?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband, who just slapped his forehead.

"Try the dictionary." Anti-Cosmo told her.

"Oh, I did! It was incredibly tasty, especially the vowels." Anti-Wanda replied stupidly.

"What are you two hooligans blabbering about?" A squeaky, annoying voice came from the top of the carriage as a miniature hamster named Hamsterviel slid down to the pair. "I didn't come all this way to HEAR YOU BLABBERING ABOUT MY DICTIONARY THAT ANTI-WANDA ATE!"

"Oh yeah! You came here to get the…" Anti-Wanda began.

"Yes, Anti-Wanda, we've been through this a thousand times. I came here to commit an incredibly evil deed, NOW I WANT YOU TWO TO STOP BLABBERING AND GET ME THE…" Before Hamsterviel could finish his sentence, a truck with a giant Christmas tree passed by the carriage and Hamsterviel's cape got hooked onto one of its branches.

"GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN, I SAY! THIS IS NOT FUN AT ALL! NOW GET ME DOWN BEFORE I WET MYSELF!" Hamsterviel's cries echoed through the night as the carriage rode on. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked at each other in silence…

"PIE!" Anti- Wanda exclaimed randomly before going back to eating her sandwich. Anti-Cosmo sighed as the carriage rode into the town.

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, four figures rode in another carriage. A young teenager looked at the window and waited for mist to cover it. Once the window was foggy enough, she drew small figures of her imagination on it with her finger.

"June, June, hello? Earth to June…JUNE!" Rae Rae, her brother exclaimed. The teenager turned around to see her brother, and her two best friends Tucker and Sam staring at her. She blinked dully.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Rae Rae just wanted to get your attention." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you were totally distracted." Tucker told her.

"Yep, if you know June, she's daydreaming again." Rae Rae smiled as he reached for her hair and tried to pull it. June just swatted him away.

As the carriage rode by the town square, the Christmas tree with Hamsterviel hanging on it was surrounded by people. Hamsterviel looked at the crowd with anger and disgust.

"All you filthy humans! Get me down so I can destroy you all! NOW!" Hamsterviel exclaimed, but his cries were ignored as the Christmas tree was pulled upright. Soon, Hamsterviel was on a branch, hovering high in the air as the people below cheered for the coming of the giant tree.

"COME ON! GET ME DOWN I SAY!" Hamsterviel shouted. "I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda stared at the Christmas tree in awe. The carriage that was carrying them suddenly came to a stop and both of them plummeted off and fell into the snow. Then, as if it was magic, the luggage on the carriage floated in the air and formed a large toy shop. The remaining luggage hovered as well and stood as two statues by the stairs of the shop.

Anti-Cosmo grinned evilly at the shop.

"Anti – Wanda, look! It's the toy shop! Do you know what this means?" He asked, excitedly.

"Um…Santa's coming for Christmas?" Anti – Wanda smiled dumbly.

"No, my blockheaded wife, this means that the boss would find what he's looking for." Anti-Cosmo smirked.

Meanwhile, June, Rae Rae, Tucker and Sam pulled up in front of the huge toy shop. June looked at it, amazed, and without thinking, she opened the door and jumped out of the carriage…it was a good thing it stopped moving.

"June!" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll be right back. I just need to check that toy shop out." June smiled as she ran towards the shimmering building. Rae Rae smirked.

"If June's going to act like a kid, I guess I'll go along to laugh in her face." Rae Rae said as he jumped out of the carriage as well. "See you guys later!"

Tucker and Sam just looked at their two best friends with confused expressions. They stared at June and Rae Rae for a while before shaking their heads and turning to each other.

"We'll never understand them, will we?" Sam asked, Tucker just shook his head.

"Wow! Look at that!" June exclaimed. The pair were staring in the window at the toy shop, there were so many beautiful toys dangling in the windowsill. But the toy that caught June's eye the most was a nutcracker. It had snow white hair, electric green eyes, and it was dressed in a royal jumpsuit. June jumped when she saw a single tear slide down the nutcracker's eye.

"Did you see that, Rae Rae…the nutcracker was crying…" June gasped. Rae Rae just rolled his eyes.

"Older sisters…" He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a figure came out of the toy shop and looked at the kids.

"May I help you?" He asked them, this figure looked like a Chinese warrior, his name was Master Dashi.

"Please sir, why does this nutcracker have tears in his eyes?" June asked the man.

"Ignore my sister, sir. She's a little loopy." Rae Rae whispered, before he received a smack on the head by our favorite Te Xuan Ze.

"Ah – allow me to explain." Master Dashi said, as he urged the pair to enter the shop. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, who were watching the whole scene decided to get a better look.

"Come on, let's climb up that window!" Anti – Wanda exclaimed, trying desperately to climb up the slippery walls. She looked up and saw Anti – Cosmo already there, watching what was happening inside.

"HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE SO FAST?!" Anti- Wanda bellowed.

"Hello, we're fairies. We can fly?" Anti- Cosmo rolled his eyes, as Anti – Wanda spread her wings and flew up to him.

"Right…I knew that." She smiled as they watched what was happening inside the shop, and they waited for the chance when they could get what they came for…

"DOUGHNUT!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"


	2. Prince Danny's past

"Wow! Look at all that!"

Rae Rae ran around the shop like a lunatic, staring at all the exciting toys in the whole shop. He turned back to his sister. Her attention seemed to be focused on that one, simple, nutcracker.

"What are you doing, June? That's a useless thing compared to everything else in here!" Rae Rae exclaimed.

"He's not useless…I can tell that he has something special in him." June smiled warmly at the nutcracker. Rae Rae smiled mischievously.

"June's in love with a nutcracker! June's in love with a nutcracker!" Rae Rae exclaimed, taking the nutcracker and dancing around with it around the shop.

"Rae Rae!" June exclaimed. "Put him down, for all you know, he could be a prince and he could set all his royal guards on you!"

"Oh, no! I'm so scared of the prince, I'm afraid!" Rae Rae exclaimed, before the nutcracker slid out of his hand and landed on the floor with a thud. June glared at her brother angrily.

"What's going on here?" Master Dashi asked.

"Nothing, Master Dashi. Everything's fine." June said, picking the nutcracker up and checking for any damages. "I'm glad that idiot didn't hurt you, and for the record, I do believe you are a prince."

"Oh please…" Rae Rae rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he was a prince. Until, well, he screwed everything up." Master Dashi told June.

"What? He was a prince?" June gasped.

"It's just a bedtime story, sis. Don't get all worked up." Rae Rae told her.

"On the contrary, young man, it's a true story. Do you want to hear it?" Master Dashi asked.

"Yes!" June exclaimed.

"Whatever." Rae Rae said.

"_A long time ago, in a faraway land_…" Master Dashi began, as he picked up the nutcracker. "_There lived a prince…"_

_The prince's name was Danny, and he lived in a huge castle with lots of servants. And although he had everything that his heart desired, he was still mean, selfish, and a big jerk._

Prince Danny had black hair and blue eyes. His servants were helping him take a bath. He struggled intensely until water poured everywhere and splashed all his servants in the face. He laughed as that happened.

_What Danny didn't know was that below his castle, there lived an evil mouse, Hamsterviel, ruler of all mice._

Hamsterviel was underneath taking a bath as well. Upstairs, Danny splashed so much water out of the tub that most of it went down the drain and splashed right on Hamsterviel's head.

"Wow, that's going to get him mad." Anti-Cosmo muttered as Hamsterviel screamed like a maniac.

_Danny was the ruler of a huge castle and his servants were tending to his every whim. He couldn't get enough of anything. Whatever he got, he couldn't be satisfied. And he made everyone's lives miserable._

Danny was out of his bath and into his bathrobe. He turned around to see his maid looking at him nervously. He grinned.

"I command you do dance." Danny told his maid.

"Wha…" The maid muttered.

"DANCE!" Danny bellowed. The maid had no choice but to carry out the prince's request.

_The mouse king had a dream, and it was to rule over what Danny already had. The only way to do that was to get rid of the prince…but how? Then Hamsterviel had a plan._

Hamsterviel stopped watching the prince and carried off down his mouse hole and into the streets. Meanwhile, Danny was getting dressed, but he didn't like any of the beautiful clothes laid out for him. He snarled at all his servants.

"Danny, just get changed in this." Grand master Dashi told him as he took a shen gang wu and used it to dress Danny in a black jumpsuit.

"I can do it myself." Danny pouted.

"Yeah, sure…" Master Dashi said, looking around the room and observing the mess Danny had made.

"Well, young prince, today is your birthday. So I expect you to be a good boy and behave like a human being for once. Can you do that?" He asked the teenager.

"Stop treating me like a kid, Dashi. I'm 14 now and I can handle myself." Danny told him as he stormed out of the room, he turned around to face all his servants. "One more thing, CLEAN UP THE MESS THAT YOU MADE!"

The servants nodded in fear and rushed around the room picking up all of Danny's clothing. Dashi sighed, Danny was a hopeless teenager. He obviously had no love in his heart, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

As Danny strolled down the halls of his giant palace, Hamsterviel finally reached his destination. He climbed into the mouse hole of the dark building and avoided all the cobwebs and bugs as he made his way down to see a very important person to his plan.

As Hamsterviel climbed into the main chamber, he caught sight of what he wanted. He looked at the floating purple ghost and cautiously stepped towards her.

"COME CLOSER!" Came her crackling voice. Hamsterviel obeyed and scrambled in front of her. The purple ghost looked at him angrily.

"State your name." She told him, impatiently.

"Oh, em…Wuya, I am Hamsterviel. On my quest to rule the..." Hamsterviel stammered.

"SILENCE!" Wuya exclaimed. Hamsterviel backed up in fright. "I know what you came here for, and I know the answer to your problem. I make sure that you rule the kingdom, if you do something for me in return.

"Anything, anything…what is it you want anyway?" Hamsterviel asked.

"I want the glowing acorn." Wuya told him.

"You want an acorn? You could have anything in the world and you want an acorn?" Hamsterviel asked in disbelief.

"SHUT UP!" Wuya exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'm." Hamsterviel obeyed.

"That acorn has powers, it can do miraculous things." Wuya explained. "Like turning a ghost into a human…"

"Oh…right…" Hamsterviel told her. "So you want me to get that nut and then I can rule the kingdom?"

"Naturally…" Wuya told him. "But since you look too puny and insignificant to do the task all on your own, I will help you whenever you slip up like the idiot you are."

"Hey!" Hamsterviel exclaimed, before Wuya glared at him, he shut up immediately.

"Now go, and find that acorn." Wuya told him, Hamsterviel obeyed and ran off into the mouse hole and back to the palace. He needed to find the acorn, but the question was…where?

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Prince Danny's royal birthday party was prepared. There was a circus, amazing food, and guests surrounded the room. The only thing missing was…the prince himself.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Prince Danny ran into the room and started shooting everybody like crazy with a small, toy gun. Master Dashi dodged all his shots and took the toy gun away from him.

"Come on, I was having fun." Danny told him.

"Well, we weren't. Besides, don't you want to see your present?" Master Dashi asked him.

"Present? Yes, of course! What is it? Gold, Diamonds, Silver?" Danny asked, excitedly.

"Even better." Master Dashi said, holding up a box and opening it slowly. Danny trembled with excitement…until the lid was opened.

There stood a simple, glowing acorn. Hamsterviel saw this and commanded Anti – Cosmo and Anti – Wanda to go after it. Unfortunately, Anti Wanda was too busy picking her nose and Anti – Cosmo was too busy gagging to hear the command. Danny picked up the acorn and frowned at it.

"Why did you give me an acorn? It's useless! It's only good enough for firewood!" Danny exclaimed, picking the acorn up and throwing it towards the massive fireplace. Once the acorn hit the fire, the flames immediately turned into paper. Sparks of magic jumped out of the fire and turned everyone in the room into toys. Master Dashi, Hamsterviel and the Anti – fairies were smart enough to duck for cover.

Danny just stood there, laughing his head off. That is, until he got hit by one of those sparks as well. His black hair turned white and his blue eyes turned green as he slowly shrunk and soon became a wooden toy, a nutcracker.

Master Dashi picked up the Nutcracker prince and then looked at the fire. The acorn was gone, that meant that it hid itself once again.

_Hamsterviel and his sidekicks weren't seen ever again, neither was the acorn. The prince and all his servants stayed toys until this very day, they could only be turned back if the prince could find at least a speck of love in his heart, or if the prince ate the golden acorn by today, at midnight. Then they could all become humans again, but if the prince failed, they would all remain toys…_

June listened attentively to the end of the story, Rae Rae was just dozing off to sleep.

"Rae Rae, wake up!" June hissed as she shook her brother.

"I knew that…I knew that…" Rae Rae glared at his sister.

"Thanks for the story, Sam and Tucker are probably looking for us, so…" June explained as she headed for the door.

"Wait, you can't leave without this." Master Dashi held up the nutcracker and gave it to June.

"Prince Danny? But…" June muttered.

"He'll be in good hands with you." Dashi smiled. June returned the smile and walked out of the door with Rae Rae.

"Thank goodness, this was getting boring." Rae Rae said. June just rolled her eyes. She turned back to Master Dashi and smiled warmly.

"Thank you." She said, before leaving the shop.

Master Dashi watched the pair leave his shop, then he smirked.

"Take care of Danny." Dashi said, once the door shut.


End file.
